Your Love Is My Melody
by New-Perspective22
Summary: "Is everything OK?" His eyes are pleading; he knows something is wrong. All I can do is shake my head. But I know that nothing is OK. Here's this boy, who says he loves me, yet I can't help but feel a pull in a different direction. God, please help me.
1. The Birthday Princess

Well it surely has been a while. But I've got some fresh ideas, and I just couldn't waste them! So I'm back, writing more stories. I really hope you enjoy them. This one is set about six years after Breaking Dawn, just to let you all know. I don't own anything. Without further adieu, here's my latest story! Read and Review!

* * *

My hands moved down his neck, creating the sweetest sound I have ever heard. I closed my eyes, and let the sound fill my soul. I smiled, knowing that nothing could make me happier in life. When I opened my eyes, my mom was standing in the doorway of my room. She had her hands on her hips, with her long hair flowing way past them.

"Don't stop playing. I was just enjoying the music." I rolled my eyes as I placed Rick, my guitar, on my twin bed. She tried to make her way across the room to my bed, but there are piles of clothes scattered everywhere. I made a face at her, hoping for her to laugh, but she just glared at me.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Rachel is taking me out tonight after work and I want to look cute. It is my birthday tomorrow after all, so you can cut me some slack." I got up from my bed, and jumped over piles to get to where my mom was standing.

"That doesn't mean your room has to be a mess, Keira," she raised her eyebrows, trying to discipline me.

"Mom, is my room ever messy like this? I was just trying to find something to wear. I'm sorry." I raised my eyebrows this time, wishing that she would just accept and drop the subject.

"It's fine. I've just been on ease the past couple of days. I don't want you to go away. Can you believe that you're going to be eighteen?" Her voice choked as she spoke, so I reached my arms and grabbed her as tight as I could. As much as I wanted to leave Forks and start my career, I was definitely going to miss my mom a ton. It's not like I won't be able to see her, right? I pulled myself back out of her arms, only to see tears streaming down my mother's face.

"Mom, we are not doing this now. I am not crying before I go to work. I have to go, but we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Why won't I see you tonight?" She looked concerned. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm staying at Rachel's tonight. She finally got Paul to agree with her to have me over." My mom bit her lip.

"I still don't know about her, Keira. She's nearly thirty years old, she's married, and her husband is a little scary himself." I let out a loud sigh. How many times can we have this talk?

"She's my best friend, ma. There's nothing you can do about it. OK? I'm a big girl now, I think I know how to handle myself." She looked at me like she was going to cry again. Before she did, she stopped herself and reached into her pocket.

"Here. Take the car before you're late for work. Have fun tonight." I grabbed the keys from her hand and rushed out of my room. I grabbed my apron from the little coffee table in the living room. "Do you know where you're going?" I heard my mom shout from upstairs.

"Rach said something about a bonfire in La Push. I'll text you. Love you mom." I screamed back as I shut the door behind me. I walked down the pathway to our car. Most kids my age have their own cars by now, but not me. We don't have enough money for one. Instead, I get to drive around our '86 Toyota Corolla. I like to call her our little trouper. She has great gas mileage, but she's kind of falling apart. I opened the door, and just like every other time, a loud squeak shouted out.

A ten minute car ride later, and I'm in downtown Forks. Not that it's much of a "downtown" because there's about fifteen tiny family-owned stores. I pulled into the parking lot of Lenny's Pancake House, and parked my car in the back. I grabbed my apron, and checked my phone. It was only 3:15, but my shift starts at 3:30. So typical for me to be early. You know your car is ghetto when it still has automatic locks and windows. I locked my door and stepped out into the cold. I wish I would have grabbed a coat, it's like below freezing outside. I ran up to the back door of the pancake house, and the lights were off. I shut the door, trying to warm myself up, and flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" I was attacked by someone, who I'm assuming was Rachel. I was right. She placed a crown on my head with the words "Birthday Princess" written on it.

"Oh, it fits my personality just perfectly." We both laughed.

"Happy Birthday, Keira!" She hugged me again.

"Thanks, Rach." She finally let go of me, and I saw the kitchen of the restaurant all decked out in princess decorations. Balloons were everywhere, and streamers were draped across the ceiling.

"This is just the beginning to an awesome day. I am so excited! How does it feel to be a legal adult?" I looked at her, about to cry.

"I'm not eighteen yet. And this is too much, Rachel. I can't believe you did this." I grabbed her and pulled her into another hug.

"What are best friends for? I just want you to have an awesome birthday party. You deserve it. I can't believe you've never had one before. That is just a disgrace." I laughed and walked back to the door where I had dropped my stuff when Rachel jumped on me. I pulled my apron on over my head, and then walked over to punch myself in.

"My mom never had enough money. I'm lucky I even got a present and a cake each year." When I turned around, she was gone. Of course. I've worked in the coffee shop for a good year now, but Rachel doesn't really know about my personal life that much. We don't get into that kind of stuff. Our friendship is weird, but it's one thing that's kept me in Forks for this long. I pushed the swinging door open to the restaurant, and Rachel was standing behind the counter taking someones order. I smiled politely at the customer. I grabbed a rag from the sink, and walked to a table to clean up a mess.

As I was cleaning up, a song came on the radio that I love. I started singing along, unaware that I had a crowd watching me. I guess I got too into the song that I didn't hear the door open when he walked in.

"Wow. You never fail to amaze me." I turned myself around, already knowing who was standing there. Tommy and his crew liked to come to Lenny's for food. Rachel and I are convinced it's mostly because he's been in love with me ever since I broke up with him last year.

"Do you guys want a booth or table?" Someone whispered something that I couldn't hear, and the whole group laughed. "Look, I'm not in the mood today guys. So if you're going to be asses to me, you can just leave."

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? I would have worn my birthday suit just for you." Tommy looked serious when he said it, but his dumb friends thought it was a joke and they just laughed. I turned around and threw some menus on an empty table. I'm sure they followed me and sat down, but I didn't look back. I walked behind the counter and stood next to Rachel.

"You want to take them this time? They'll just ruin my perfect mood, and I don't need that."

"Yeah, that's fine. Next time though, they are all yours." I rolled my eyes and went back into the kitchen. I turned up the radio, and sang to myself as I started washing dishes.

Four and a half hours later, I was sitting in Rachel's living room. After work, I came straight here to get ready. I took a shower, did my hair and make-up, got dressed, and ate something for dinner. But Rachel was still getting ready. I sat on her couch, looking at the pictures everywhere of her and Paul. They seemed so happy together. How come all the guys I've ever attracted were complete douche bags?

"Rachel, hurry up! I'm getting pretty bored down here!" I heard her mumble something from upstairs, and I rolled my eyes. I was about to get up and charge her room, but she stepped down the stairs. She was wearing a tight red dress, her hair was straight down her back. She looked absolutely amazing. I looked down at myself. I was wearing jeans and a shirt. I thought that my shirt was cute, but looking at Rachel I felt under dressed. I had just left my hair to curl by itself, and my make-up was nothing special.

"Well, you look good!" Rachel said to me as slipped her coat on. I let out a loud chuckle.

"Are you kidding? You look amazing! I look like an idiot next to you." She grabbed her keys off of the hook next to the door, and I got up from the couch. I already had my coat on because I've been ready to go for an hour.

"Oh, I'm only dressed up for Paul. He likes...you know what? Nevermind. You ready to go?" She asked, but she already had the door open. I nodded and followed her outside. We decided to skip the humiliation of my car and take hers. The location of my party was a surprise, but she said it wasn't far. The car ride was silent. A couple of minutes later, we pulled into a parking lot full of cars.

"Rachel, why are there so many cars here? I don't have this many friends." I wasn't embarrassed to say that. No one really liked me in high school. I think they are just intimidated by my mad skills.

"I just invited a lot of kids from your school. It's no big deal. A couple of my friends are here too, I hope you won't mind." I shook my head. "Good. Time to put the blindfold on." She smiled. I grabbed it from her hands.

"Can I trust you to guide me? I don't know..." We both laughed as I wrapped it around my eyes. I heard her car door open, and two seconds later, she opened mine and took my hand.

"Alright, just be careful. There's a little step there. OK, now be careful when you walk." It felt like I was walking in sand because my heels kept sinking as I walked.

"Are we there yet?" Rachel let go of my hand. My heart started pounding. I couldn't hear a thing. Hopefully there weren't that many people here?

"Ready?" I nodded. And then I could see again.

"Surprise!" Wow. There had to be about a hundred people here. We were on some beach in La Push, I think I've been here before. So many people. I smiled and waved, then continued to walk through the crowd. Stringed lights were hanging above us, and I don't even know how they were staying up. I could see a bonfire down closer to the water, and a few of Rachel's friends surrounding it. Everyone had already continued their conversations, making it seem like this party really wasn't for me. I didn't see a single face that I recognized in the crowd.

"Hey, happy birthday, Keira!" A boy with a Coke in his hand said as he ran past me. I smiled and looked down at my feet. I got a feeling that this was going to be an interesting night.

"Hey birthday girl! What do you think?" Rachel came out of nowhere, handing me a water bottle.

"Rachel, this is too much. Thank you sooooo much!" I tried to seem happy, I didn't want her to think I didn't appreciate it. I really did, but I would prefer a small gathering with people I actually knew. She bought it. She smiled, grabbed my hand, and dragged me down towards the bonfire.

"There's some people I want you to meet." I rolled my eyes. When we got to her friends, they all stopped talking. They all looked at me. I looked at Rachel. I'm not one to get nervous, but for some reason this group made my palms sweaty.

"Hey guys. This is Keira, the beautiful birthday girl! Keira, this is Sam and Emily Uley," she said pointing to a couple sitting down. The man nodded his head towards me and the girl smiled at me. She stood up from where she sat.

"It's so nice to meet you. Rachel talks about you all the time."

"Really? I'd love to hear some of those stories." I smiled. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Emily, I told you not to say anything. Great. Whatever. This is Jared and Kim. You know Paul. Where's Seth and Quil?" Rachel walked towards Paul and they started making out. I saw Paul grab her butt, and that was enough for me. I looked at Kim. She was just as embarrassed as I was, but her face was showing it. It was completely red.

"Claire had an issue, so Seth took him over to her house. But Seth should be here any minute." Jared spoke, and his voice was so deep and masculine. He sounds and looks just like Paul and Sam. This was getting a little too weird for me.

"So, Keira. I hear you have an amazing voice." Emily was sitting next to Sam again, but now she was looking at me. Rachel dragged Paul to sit next to her, so I decided to take a seat.

"I guess it depends on who you ask." I don't like to admit that I think I'm good. I think it will only come back to haunt me later in life.

"Well, if you ask me, she's the best singer I have ever heard." Rachel reached over and placed a hand on my knee. She winked at me, and I laughed.

"Rachel tells us you got accepted to Julliard. I think that says it all," Sam smiled as he spoke to me.

"Yeah. It was pretty exciting. But I don't think I can go this upcoming semester," I looked down at my hands. I heard a car horn, and I looked behind me. The high schoolers were still in full party mode. Why can't I be normal and fit in with the popular crowd? I looked back to all of Rachel's friends, who were staring at me for a reason.

"New topic? OH! How about I go get your present? Sounds good to me! Wait here." My eyes grew wide. I told her not to get me anything.

"Paul, I thought I told you to make sure she didn't get me anything." I looked at him with sad eyes. I will feel awful, she has already done enough for me.

"She insisted. And I think you'll love it." He stood up and walked behind me. He placed a hand over my eyes.

"What are you doing? Was your hand too close to the fire? It's burning." I heard a laugh, but I didn't recognize it.

"OK, on three," Rachel was back. Oh dear lord. "One. Two. Three." Paul released his hand from my face. In front of me, Rachel was holding the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. A Taylor guitar. I could feel my cheeks getting wet from the tears.

"Rachel! How can you afford this?" I stood up and hugged her. I pulled back and touched the guitar to make sure it was real.

"I had a little help from some friends. Take it, it's all yours." She pushed the guitar into my hands, and before I could realize, I was actually holding my own Taylor guitar. I sat back down, and strummed the strings a few times.

"I can't believe this. This is the best birthday ever." I looked up to see everyone watching me. I seemed to be the common interest of these people.

"Well, aren't you going to play something?" Rachel clapped her hands like a five-year-old and her face lit up. I laughed and started playing on of my favorite songs that I know by heart.

"When you try your best but you don't succeed, when you get what you want but not what you need, when you feel so tired but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse,

"And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace, when you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?

"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you." When I looked up, no one was watching me. Everyone was looking behind me, staring in shock. I was confused, so I looked behind me. There was someone standing there. He was huge, as in tall and really built. He had the same skin color as everyone else in La Push, but for some reason, his seemed to glow. His hair was short and brown, and his brown eyes were staring at me in awe.

I turned back around, and now everyone was looking at me. I looked at Rachel, and she just stared at me with her mouth open. I looked back up to the man towering over me.

"You have an amazing voice." His voice was energetic and playful, but it sounded soulful and raspy.

"Um, thanks?" I smiled, and a wide grin spread across his face. He stuck his hand out, and I stood up to shake it. I was a good foot shorter than him, and it made me smile.

"I'm Keira." I slipped my hand into his, and it was just as warm as Paul's. I didn't react this time, I was too mesmerized by him.

"I'm Seth. Pleased to meet you, Keira." His eyes never moved from mine, and for the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged here, with this strange man I just met. Everyone else around us disappeared, and for that second I was shaking his hand, nothing mattered. He dropped my hand, and I had to stop myself from reaching for it again.

"Well, I'm glad you like your present. If you'll excuse us, we're just going to be leaving." Rachel grabbed my guitar and linked my arm in hers. She practically dragged me across the beach and back to her car. The whole time I was walking, my eyes stayed glued to Seth's.


	2. I

_I was at her party. I wonder if she even noticed that I was there. She looked gorgeous, as usual. Maybe one day I'll come up with enough courage to talk to her…like that Seth guy. He was drooling over her, right in front of her face. What an ass. She deserves better. She deserves someone who will love her,** like me**. She'll see that eventually._


	3. The Mysterious Creep

Someone wise once said that all good things must come to an end. Whoever said that was genius. My birthday weekend was absolutely perfect. After my party, I stayed over at Rachel's. We stayed up all night talking about nothing and everything at the same time. That's the thing I love about Rachel. We can be doing nothing, but as long as we're together, it could be a million times more fun than being with anyone else.

However, the one thing she wouldn't comment on was Seth. For some reason, I couldn't get the picture of his face out of my mind. She just kept saying he was trouble, which I found very hard to believe. After a while of complaining, I guess I gave in to her. It's so not like me to just fall in love with a complete stranger. Fairytales and Disney princess movies have taught me better than to believe in Prince Charming. So, I'll probably never see Seth again, and I am totally fine with that.

Anyway, like I was saying, all good things come to an end. Which means that it's Monday. Which means that I have school today. YAY. It's not that I hate it, I just hate the people that I have to sit with for six hours every day. My only real friend is Rachel, and she's well out of high school. So I'm stuck with a bunch of fake Barbie dolls and dumb jocks. The only decent person in the school is sitting next to me right now in history class. His name is Alex, and he is gayer than anyone I've ever met. Take Perez Hilton and mix him with Miley Cryus, and you have the personality that I like to call Alexandra (I use a girl's name just to piss him off, because technically speaking, he isn't out of the closet yet).

"Hey, Keira, what's going on in that fat head of yours? Do I want to know?" He waved a hand in front of my face, and slapped my cheek.

"I do not have a fat head! And I don't appreciate you slapping me, Alexandra." I slapped him back, and he rolled his eyes and turned back towards the board. As soon as I was about to open my book, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. I didn't get a chance to say it at your party." I looked up and saw Tommy. I wanted to puke all over his face.

"Who invited you to my party?" He let out a little laugh. When we used to date, I thought that laugh was the cutest thing in the world. It would make my heart melt, but now it just makes me want to punch his perfect little face in.

"You know, you aren't the freak that you think you are. People in this school actually know who you are. Surprising, I know." He winked and sat down behind me. I cannot believe this kid. WHY ME? What have I ever done to deserve this torture? I reached down in my bag to grab my phone to check my texts, and as I was, I felt that someone was staring at me. I looked across the room, and saw Josh Nelson looking at me.

Ever since like the 1st grade, I swear he has been in love with me. He used to pick me flowers from the field in elementary school. Being a five year old girl, I thought it was cute. That was until some of the other kids found out, and they started making fun of him. I joined in because I just wanted to fit in. From then on, he was always kind of…off. He doesn't really have friends. I feel bad, and I shouldn't have been so mean to him, but what am I supposed to do now? I gave him a quick smile, thinking maybe it would help. But he just narrowed his eyes and looked away. Oops…

After my crappy day at school ended, I walked home. My mom needs the car everyday to go to work, so little old me is stuck walking home. At least I have my iPod. If I didn't, I think I would just die every single day. Well, maybe that's a little melodramatic.

I don't know how I even noticed, but somewhere along the 20 minute walk, I realized that someone was following me. I paused my iPod for two seconds, and I heard the footsteps behind me. I think I was too shocked to turn around and face the bastard. I got to thinking, and I know it would make a great story to tell Rachel if I actually did it. So, with no warning, I just stopped walking. In a matter of seconds, the mysterious creep ran into me, and I ended up falling over, landing right on my face in a puddle of muddy water.

"SHIT! Are you OK? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Here, let me help you." I felt a hand on my arm, tugging me upwards.

"Get your hand off of me, freak." In an instant, the hand was gone, and I was almost on the ground again. Luckily, I caught my balance and stood up straight. I turned around, and my face went white.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." Seth looked down, and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, no. Sorry. I thought you were someone else…wait. Were you the one following me?" His head shot up, and his eyes nearly fell out of the sockets.

"Your voice, it's just so beautiful. I don't know if you knew, but you were singing the whole time you were walking."

"Well, that's nice to know. But maybe next time you can be a little less creepy? Here I was, thinking I was about to be raped, and it ends up being you." He laughed a little at that. Now THAT laugh could melt my heart.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Not my proudest moment…" I smiled. I could get lost in his eyes forever…OMG. I looked away so that I wasn't sucked in for eternity. And who would've thought that we would be right in front of my house.

"Oh, well this is my stop. So…I'll see you later?" He nodded, and kept walking towards nothing. Why did I just say that? I thought I wasn't going to fall for him? I slapped myself in the forehead. STUPID. This is going to be a long year.


	4. II

_Today at school, she was talking to someone. A boy. **THAT BITCH**. She thinks she can just do that to me? We had something special. Or at least that's what I thought. Now she'll only have so much time to make her decision. She has to know that I'm still here, that I am the only one who can love her. Sooner or later, the truth will come out._


	5. The First Letter

OH HEY! I kind of like this story idea...just kidding, I love it. Let me know what ya thinkkkkk

* * *

After Seth walked away, I nearly ran up to my door. The car was gone, so I figured I would be home alone, which is nothing unusual. My mom is a nurse, and even though it would seem like that would be a good paying job, it's not. She won't admit it, but I think paying for bills and mortgage is barely manageable.

I was reaching into my purse for my keys, and I didn't even notice the letter taped to the door. When I looked up, the big red letters hit me like a brick. **I'M WATCHING YOU.** Huh. Seems a little extreme for a joke. I ripped it down, and I took my phone out of my pocket. When I got inside, I locked the door behind me and dialed the number that I have come to memorize over the years.

"What do you want?" I let out a little laugh. Every time I call, she thinks it's such a chore to talk to me.

"Nice little letter on my door. It was _really_ funny." I rolled my eyes. I could picture her planning it all out. She knows exactly when my mom goes to work, so she probably drove all the way out to Forks just to play her stupid joke.

"What are you talking about?" Wait, is she being serious? No way. There is no one else I know that would go that far to pull a lame prank.

"It's not funny anymore, Rachel. You were the one who left the note on my front door, right?"

"Keira, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I drive 25 minutes to put a lame message on your door? I was at work all day, anyway." Shit. The phone almost fell out of my hand. I could have sworn that I heard something move upstairs. I jumped out of my skin, and slowly turned around to look behind me.

"It wasn't you? What the hell kind of sick joke is this?" My breathing hitched. I used to have bad anxiety when I was younger. Music calmed me, that's why I got into it in the first place. But honestly, right now nothing could calm me down.

"Calm yourself. You sound like Darth Vader right now. It was probably just someone from school having fun. Don't freak out." There was another sound, but this one sounded like it was closer, like in the living room.

"Rachel, I'm scared. I don't talk to anyone at school, you know that. I keep hearing things. What if I die right now?" She laughed, and that made me want to punch her.

"Seriously? Your mind is just playing tricks with you. It's a lame attempt at a joke, just let it go." I heard Paul say something in the background, and Rachel let out a giggle. Obviously, her mind was a little pre-occupied at the moment.

"I was going to ask you to come over, because my mom doesn't get off work until late. But I can hear that you don't really care about me at the moment. I guess I'll just sit in my kitchen with a knife close by just in case." And I was serious. As I was talking, I went into a drawer and grabbed the sharpest knife I could find. I sat down at the table. I could see every angle that I needed. I would be content with sitting here all night.

"Have fun then! If you die, I'm taking all of your clothes!" Before I could say something, I heard the phone click. So now I'm stuck here, in my big house, all by myself. I should just kill myself before anyone can get to me. Well, might as well make the best of the situation. I got up, and slowly walked over to the fridge with knife in hand. I opened the door quickly, and grabbed a water bottle and an apple. Right as I was about to take a bite, someone pounded on the front door. The apple fell out of my hand.

"Fuck!" I bent down and picked up the apple, then threw it into the sink. What if the person at the door is the one that left the note? I'm too young to die. Oh my god. I have too much to live for! Shit, shit, shit! OK, let's stay calm. Maybe it's just Alex at the door? He's stopping by to talk about history homework? Sure, we'll go with that. I put the arm with the knife behind my back. I took a deep breath, and forced myself to walk towards the door.

Luckily for me, we have little window things next to our door, with curtains on them. All I had to do was pull back the curtain, and I would see who was knocking on the door. As I was reaching my hand out, the person pounded again. MY GOD. If it was possible, I just had a mini heart attack. I just have to do it. Like ripping a band-aid off. Quick and painless. Yeah right, that's a lie. I finally gained enough confidence to do it. When I saw who was standing outside my door, I was SO relieved. I smiled, and he smiled right back. I unlocked the door, and swung it open.

"I know it's a little early to say this, since I don't even know you, but you have NO idea how glad I am to see you!" I grabbed his arm, and pulled him inside. The second he was through the door, I slammed it shut and locked it again.

"What's wrong?" Seth looked concerned. How is that even possible? He knows nothing about me besides my name.

"Well, I almost shit my pants when you almost broke down my door with your knocking. And before that, I found the creepiest letter I have ever seen." I tilt my head towards the kitchen, and started walking. I knew he was following me, because I could feel him behind me. When we got to the kitchen, I picked up the letter from the table, and handed it to him. His eyes widened.

"You don't know who did this?" He looked up from the letter and into my eyes.

"No. I thought it was Rachel, but she said it wasn't her. And I can't think of anyone else that would do this as a joke." He let out a breath.

"Weird. Well maybe it was just a random person? I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Even though he was trying to convince me otherwise, I could feel that he was lying. He knew just as well as I did that this wasn't a joke. I think someone was serious, and I didn't want to wait and see what came next.

"Maybe. So, why are you back at my house?" I raised my eyebrows. He gave me a finger, as in telling me to wait a minute. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out my purple iPod. I instantly snatched it from him.

"You dropped it when I ran into you. I figured I should return it to you, because I know music is a big part of your life." I cocked my head.

"It is. How did you know that?" He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, the only two encounters we have had with each other have included music. That, and Rachel talks about how you're going to make it big one day. Rachel doesn't like many people, but she seems very fond of you, for whatever reason." He winked at me, and I shoved him. We both laughed, and in a few seconds, I found myself getting lost in his eyes. If I didn't pull away now, I don't know what I would have done.

There was an awkward pause. I put my hands in my pockets, and looked back up at Seth. He was doing the same thing I was. Being awkward and not being able to handle the situation. I opened my mouth to speak, but I heard someone opening the lock of the front door. I looked at Seth, who looked worried, but I walked past him and over to the hallway.

"Mom? Why are you home so early?" She dropped a bag on the floor, and I ran over to help her out.

"Thanks. I, uh, got someone to cover my shift. I was thinking we could have a girls night? You know, like we used to. I picked up some movies from that new RedBox thing they have outside the grocery stores. Interesting inventions, those things are." She walked into the kitchen as she talked. This was going to be bad. The only friend I have ever brought over was Rachel. My mom would flip if she saw Seth in the kitchen. And alas, there he was, leaning against the counter as we walked in. My mom instantly looked back to me. I smiled, and she looked back at Seth.

"Mom, this is Seth. He was just…" I lost my thoughts. I made a face to Seth, and he took the hint.

"I was just dropping off Keira's iPod. She dropped it earlier, and I felt it was vital to get it back to her." My mom thought he was wonderful. I could see it in her eyes. One sentence comes out of his mouth, and she's hooked on him. She set down the bags of groceries on the table, and she walked over to shake Seth's hand.

"It's so nice to meet one of Keira's friends! Of course, I love her to death, but I worry sometimes that I'm the only one who gets to see what a lovely person she is. I guess there are some things I didn't know about my daughter." They both looked at me, and I let a dorky, nervous laugh. Way to go Keira. REAL smooth.

"I wouldn't want to impose on your girl's night, so I'll be getting on my way." Thank god he could read my expression. I mouthed a quick "thanks" to him, and he nodded his head and smiled.

"Oh! Don't go! We would love to have you for dinner! Wouldn't we, Keira?" I turned and gave my mom a face. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked the other way. Seth made his way past my mom and next to me.

"It's fine, maybe I'll take you up on that offer some other time?" My mom beamed and nodded, then turned to start making dinner. GREAT. This is just wonderful. A complete stranger has made friends with my mother. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door. Once again, I could feel Seth walking behind me. It wasn't a bad feeling either. I liked knowing that he was there to protect me. We made it to the door, and that same awkward pause followed us.

"So, you want me to hook you up with my mom? She's really a nice lady, but I don't know if I could trust you with her. She would have a curfew, naturally." He laughed, that beautiful laugh that makes my knees weak.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm good. I've got better options." Is that supposed to mean me? He is a pretty handsome young lad; he probably has girls drooling over him wherever he goes.

"Well, I should go help my mom with dinner." I took a step back. I hadn't realized that we were so close. Not even a foot separated us, yet I didn't even notice.

"And my friend is probably going to kick my ass because I'm late."

"Tell your friend that I'm sorry for keeping you."

"It's fine, he'll understand." Understand what? I smiled, and pretended that I had some sort of clue as to what he was talking about.

"Right. Well then...bye?" I stuck my hand out, being the idiot that I am. Seth laughed, and took my hand in his. His hand was burning hot, but I didn't complain. It felt nice.

"Can I see you again? I want to get to know you." This is all so surreal. A few days ago, I would never imagine even talking to a boy. Yet here I am, about to agree to go on a date with one. Rachel wouldn't be happy if I said yes, but who cares?

"I'm free whenever you are. Want my number?" He nodded, and handed me his phone. In a few seconds, I had entered my cell number into his phone. He took the phone from my hand, and winked again.

"I'll call you?" I nodded, probably with a little too much excitement. He opened the door, and just like that, he was gone. I shut the door, and leaned against it. Before I could even think, my mom was screaming in the kitchen.

"KEIRA HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Oh dear lord. Not this, anything but this. Dealing with my mother now was the least of my priorities.

"Mom, stop! He is just a friend." The moment I walked into the kitchen, she attacked me. As she was squeezing the life out of me, I saw the letter from earlier sitting on the table. I grabbed it, hoping she wouldn't notice. If she found out about it, she would want to call the cops. When she let me go, I shoved it into my pocket and let out a sigh of relief.

"I am so proud of you, baby. I love you so much, and I just want you to be happy." She was petting my hair like a dog. This is mortifying.

"Mom…I know. I love you, too." She kissed my forehead, then finally let me go.

"Now, tell me about mystery boy as we make dinner." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the counter, where she had already started making a salad.

As I was telling her the brief story about Seth, I couldn't help but think that for once in my life, I felt that things were looking up. I remember the first night I met Seth, I was happy and I felt like I belonged. I pushed those feelings aside because of what Rachel had convinced me of. But maybe she was wrong.

Maybe I really did need this right now. Even though Julliard is still waiting for me, and I might have a chance of making it big, it doesn't matter. I have to live in the moment, Rachel always tells me that. So I'm going to make her proud, and seize the day. Carpe diem! Oh god, what have I got myself into?


	6. III

_You would think after my letter to her, she would take the hint and stop being such a flirt. Yet, when I stayed true to what I said and watched her at her house, I saw Seth there. I've been here all along for her, and she never even noticed. But I'll make her notice. If this is how she wants to play, then let the games begin._


	7. The First Text

Oops, I've been gone for so long...well, I apologize. But seeing Breaking Dawn really put me back in the mood to write. So, hopefully, I can find some time to write every couple of days. I've got some good ideas for this story. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

The next day, in history class, my phone vibrated in the middle of a quiz. My teacher knew that it came from me, and he glared at me through his glasses. I gave him an apologetic smile, but he just shook his head and returned to grading papers. I quickly flipped my phone so that I wouldn't get caught again. It was a text from Rachel.

"We need to talk." Uh oh. What did I do? I sent a text saying something like "we'll talk at work" and put my phone back in my pocket. I went back to working on my quiz, but before long, my phone vibrated again. God Rachel, don't you know that I'm in school? Now a majority of the kids in my class were staring at me, and my teacher looked like a cartoon character that's really mad, like the ones with steam pouring out of their ears and their faces really red.

"I'm so sorry. I'll turn it off." My teacher rolled his eyes. I looked to my right to see Alex staring at me. I made a face, and he just went back to his quiz. Great, now my whole class hates me. I flipped my phone open just to see what Rachel had said.

"Texting in class? Naughty girl." It was from a blocked number. What the hell? I looked around the room to see if anyone was trying to mess with me. But everyone had their heads down working on the quiz. Why is someone taking this joke way too far? First, the letter on my door, and now this text. I turned my phone off and put it back in my pocket. I had about eleven questions out of 20 answered on my quiz, so I decided to worry about it later. But then the bell rang. Great. I filled in random bubbles for the rest and just turned in my quiz.

History is my last class of the day, so after I turned in my quiz, I went to my locker to get my coat. The second I opened it, someone ran past me and shut it.

"Sucks to suck!" It was Tommy. His friends followed him, and they were all laughing at me. It was probably them pulling this stupid prank. Tommy is still trying to make me mad for breaking up with him last year. He'll probably be at Lenny's tonight, so I'll just confront him then. After I opened my locker again and grabbed my coat, I started walking towards the entrance of the school.

On days when I have work right after school, I have to walk to the bus stop and take the bus to downtown Forks. It was freezing out, naturally because we are in Forks. As I reached to grab my iPod for my walk, I noticed that there was someone walking behind me. He had a black sweatshirt on with the hood up. What a freak. I put my headphones in and walked the whole 10 minutes pretending that the man wasn't behind me. But I knew he was. I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer. When I finally reached the bus stop, the man kept walking when I sat down. Phew, that was close.

After the bus ride to Lenny's, I remembered that Rachel wanted to talk. I'm assuming it was about Seth. I don't understand why she wouldn't want me to be with him. It's not like he isn't interested and she's trying to protect me. He followed me home for God knows how long, so I think he's plenty interested. And he seems pretty nice, so it's not like he's dangerous.

I went around back and opened the door, only to find Rachel waiting for me with her hands on her hips.

"Can I at least punch myself in before you scold me?" Rachel rolled her eyes, and left the room. Seconds later, she came back.

"There, I did it for you. Now, you have some explaining to do." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Bull shit. I told you not to talk to Seth. He's bad news."

"This is ridiculous, Rachel. How is he 'bad news?'" I pushed past her to go put my stuff down. She followed me into the other room, and I could feel her watching me as I put my hair up and put my apron on.

"You don't know him like I do, Keira."

"Rachel, the two times I've talked to him, he seemed like the nicest guy. I would know because I usually date total douches. He is not like them at all." I looked at Rachel. She looked so sad, like she had tears in her eyes. Rachel does not cry.

"You're right. Seth is the greatest guy on the planet." I was shocked.

"So am I not good enough for him, then? That's why you don't want me talking to him." She shook her head, and a tear actually escaped from her eyes.

"That's not it. You're perfect for him, even in ways that you can't imagine."

"So what's the problem?" I am so confused. First, she tells me that he's this dangerous guy, and now he's the greatest thing to ever walk on Earth?

"I always tell you that you're going to make it big in Hollywood, right?" I nodded. "Well, I don't want you two starting something only to be separated when you leave." Now I was starting to cry.

"Rachel, do you think that it's your choice to make? And what makes you think that this 'thing' would even last that long?" She let out a laugh, and she wiped her eyes.

"Look at you, making me cry. Keira, you have no idea what this is. It's so much bigger than you could even dream. It's an amazing thing, and I see now that I can't hold you from doing what you're destined to do." I laughed.

"Rachel, what the hell are you talking about?" She laughed along with me. She came over and hugged me. When she was done, she dropped her arms and grabbed my hands.

"I'm just warning you. Down the road, make sure you think about your dreams. Don't let a relationship with some boy get in your way of making it big one day."

"I'm not planning on it, Rach." Why is she acting so weird all of the sudden?

"You say that now…" She let go of my hands and went out into the restaurant. What just happened? Rachel is never this emotional. And I would never think that she would care this much about me. And why does she think this thing with Seth will get in the way of my dreams? She knows that I've always wanted to be famous, and nothing will ever get in the way. I shook my head. This day is just too weird. I pushed the door to go into the restaurant.

Of course, my favorite person and all of his friends were waiting for me.

"Keira, we were wondering when you would grace us with your presence." Every time that kid opens his mouth, I want to do bad things to him. Let's get this over with while my tolerance level is still low.

"Tommy, can I talk to you for a second?" His friend shoved him, and they all laughed. He stood up from the table, and I walked as far away from their table as I could.

"Finally seeing that you made a mistake last year?" His voice was too hopeful. As much of an idiot as he acts around his friends, he really is a hopeless romantic.

"No, that's not going to happen. I just wanted to ask you to stop leaving me creepy messages everywhere." He laughed a little.

"Honey, you only wish I was leaving you love notes all day." I raised my eyebrows.

"Wait, so you're not the one telling me that you're 'watching me?'"

"No? What the hell. Keira. I am not like that."

"Right. Well let's just forget this conversation ever happened." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, is there something going on?" I shook my head. "Are you sure?" He whispered, and I got the chills.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Don't tell anyone?" He nodded, and I walked back out into the restaurant. Rachel was standing behind the counter. I nearly stormed up to her.

"Wow, calm down. I thought we worked everything out back there."

"We did. Do you remember when I called you the other day?" She laughed.

"Yeah, you thought you were going to die or something. Pretty funny stuff. Paul got a kick out of it."

"That's great. You're sure that you're not the one leaving me weird notes?" She nodded.

"Like I said, I don't care that much just to give you a little scare." I must have looked terrified. I finally put all of the pieces together.

"Shit."

"What?" Rachel still didn't realize the seriousness of the situation. She took a sip of water from a glass that she pulled out of thin air.

"I think someone is stalking me." Suddenly, I was drenched in water that flew out of Rachel's mouth.


	8. IV

_She looked beautiful today. She doesn't even know how much I love her. I sent her a text today. I can't tell if she liked it or not. I have to let her know how I feel. I can't sit back and just watch her anymore. I need to do something. Actions speak louder than words. Be prepared, Keira. I'm coming for you._


End file.
